


Fables

by redbrunja



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbrunja/pseuds/redbrunja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Prompt: "I've always known I'd be a bank robber, so judge all you want, ladies and gentlemen, because you never did become an astronaut."</i>
</p>
<p>At her elbow, her mobile and tablet rested on the glossy surface of the bar, momentarily ignored while she sipped an exquisitely dry martini, her eyes locked on her own reflection. She looked elegant and fierce and regal; her dress high-necked and black as soot, her lips dark as a fresh bruise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fables

Regina gazed unapologetically into the mirror over the bar. In its reflection she was able to see a smattering of couples, nibbling on hor d'oeuvres and filling the room with chatter while behind them, beyond the expansive glass of the windows, Manhattan loomed, blazing with cold, brilliant lights.   
  
At her elbow, her mobile and tablet rested on the glossy surface of the bar, momentarily ignored while she sipped an exquisitely dry martini, her eyes locked on her own reflection. She looked elegant and fierce and regal; her dress high-necked and black as soot, her lips dark as a fresh bruise.   
  
There was a flash of red in the corner of her eye and Regina turned in time to see Emma Swan, wearing an unfamiliar frock in a familiar shade of red slide into the seat beside her.   
  
"Hey," she said, like the two of them were compatriots.   
  
"Henry's not here," Regina informed her dryly.   
  
Emma snorted gracelessly, tossed her purse on the bar's surface. "Obviously. What's good here?"   
  
Regina smiled at the bartender, who was already coming towards them with a charming smile on his too-handsome face.   
  
"Everything," she replied.   
  
"In that case, I'll take a cosmo. When in Rome, right? Cosmo," she said to the bartender, and then turned to look at Regina.   
  
"So..." she drawled, after a long moment.   
  
"Sheriff Swann, is there something you desire? Or are you simply dropping by to pester me out of some sense of nostalgia?" Regina had returned to staring at her reflection, saw the way the lines of her own face sharpened with anger.   
  
"I'm not a sheriff anymore." Emma fiddled with the strap of her purse. "Hard to be a sheriff of a town that turned out never to have existed at all, you know?"   
  
Regina tasted artificial wintergreen and in the mirror above the bar, images bloomed: the houses of Storybrooke burning into nothingness, white feathers falling like rain, Ruby riding a wolf as big as a horse through golden sparks, breaking glass, Snow White and Prince James waving goodbye and crying and kissing hello all at once–   
  
"Oh, wow, that is a huge tv," someone said, loudly, there was excited chatter, and Emma flinched so hard she almost fell off her seat.   
  
Regina flicked the rim of her glass, making it ring, and at the tone the images in the mirror reverted to merely a reflection of the patrons, and the patrons suddenly couldn't remember the last few minutes, but that was fine, everything was normal, just as it should be.   
  
"Did I do that?" Emma said and she sounded terrified.   
  
"Yes," Regina said lightly. So that was how the curse had broken. Her mouth tasted like rage. She took another sip of her drink, tempted to bite at the glass in sheer pique. Ironically, Regina had no memories of how her curse had been broken; she remembered questioning Henry as they prepared to leave the house one morning, making sure he had his lunch and his mittens and the next thing she knew, she was waking up in a hospital in Boston, mouth tasting of wintergreen tic-tacs, Henry asleep in the chair beside her bed.   
  
"God that's freaky." Emma exhaled unsteadily and then flicked her gaze up and down Regina's form.   
  
"Are you seriously still that pissed off about," Emma made an annoyingly vague gesture.   
  
"Not at all," Regina said, hearing her heartbeat in her ears like war drums.   
  
"Have you always been this vindictive?" Emma asked, sounding so dreadfully confused.   
  
There was split second of calculation - was there anyone present who she needed to appear demure or rational for?– and then slapped her glass down, loving the sound it made shattering.   
  
"Miss Swan," Regina leaned close, "make no mistake, I have always wanted to win. _Always_ ."   
  
Emma nodded, looked thoughtful. "How did that work out for you?" She sounded invested in the answer.   
  
Regina sneered, remembering what Snow White had taken from her and that way that pale little brat had slipped every noose she'd laid; the feel of her father's blood spilling over her hands; the light way Mr. Gold would say "please" and then–   
  
She thought of the times when Storybrooke had run like a well-made watch. Henry sitting by her hospital bed and later, giggling when she taught him illusions in the middle of their new apartment. She thought of New York spread before her with its lights and passion and her magic singing in her veins like desire.   
  
"That remains to be seen," she replied.


End file.
